


Saviour With The Voice of an Angel

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, nothing but fluff and heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly sings Nicole's niece to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour With The Voice of an Angel

It'd been a long tiring day. Nicole had volunteered to babysit her niece and nephew, not fully understanding just how difficult a task she was signing up for. Luckily for her though, she had an amazing girlfriend who was the definition of a natural with children, and was more than happy to help out. It wasn't that she was bad with kids or didn't know what she was doing, she did have a handful of nieces and nephews and quite a few friends with kids, it was just her lack of caring for more than one at a time for more than an hour. There was just so much more to watching an infant and a toddler (was four still considered a toddler? Pre-kid?) than there was to one singular child. There were moments both were screaming, times both wanted to be held, times the toddler was running away or getting into things while she was trying to change a diaper or preparing a bottle. It was stressful and she fully intended to tell her brother and sister-in-law just how crazy they were for ever taking two on everyday for the rest of their lives.

But once Waverly stepped into her apartment, all smiles and cheerful greetings, the day took a turn. Everything changed. Well nothing _really_ changed, it was still quite hectic and Tyler only grew more hyper with showing off to the stranger, but each task had a new light with the brunette there. Suddenly Nicole didn't mind the screaming, didn't mind taking turns changing diapers, didn't mind the mess of her apartment she'd have to clean in the morning. In fact she had a feeling she would almost enjoy moping the floors and wiping down the walls, it was all proof of the wonderfully colourful day she had with her family.

As she went around her home picking up every toy, book, and supply she was given for the day and packing them into Tyler's backpack she intently listened to Waverly talk to Macy. The brunette had assumed the roll in putting the two to sleep, having lovingly stated that while Nicole was great it would probably go faster if she did it. Nicole hadn't pushed very hard on insisting she do it herself, she was their favourite Aunt after all, but if she was being honest with herself she really wanted to see how her girlfriend soothed the two to sleep.

It had started out the usual heartwarming way, Waverly read Tyler a book while Nicole fed Macy a bottle and when she finished she handed the baby off to the brunette and went to collect their things. There were mutterings she could hear every now and again, soft words of praise, hushed stories melded with the coos of her niece. It went on for twenty minutes before it happened. The sweetest sound Nicole had ever heard emanated from her bedroom.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are," came the simple lyrics to a beloved lullaby. Her breath caught in her chest, paused by a rush of adoration. She'd heard her girlfriend sing before, they sung along to the radio all of the time together, and of course she knew Waverly was good, but it had never been like this. Never so sweet and in solitude.

She placed the bag on the floor, and keenly listened down the hall for the song she knew as well as the colour of the sky. She slowly and cautiously made her way toward the beautiful voice.

"Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." She saddened with the last note. She hadn't even gotten to the door in time to see the gentle glow on her girlfriend's as she sang. Just as she was about to turn around and let the three be the voice continued, "when the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are."

She reached the doorway and peaked through the small creek of the half open door. The scene before her was something from a movie, made of fairy tales and dreams, and it made her chest flutter with affection.

Tyler was already sprawled out on her bed, arms and legs imitating a starfish, sleeping without a care in the world. It was no surprise to Nicole though, they had played the entire day away and she was surely feeling the exhaustion in her bones.

To the side of the bed Waverly paced the short distance of Nicole's bedroom, Macy tucked into her arms, illuminated by the warm glow of Tyler's nightlight. And she continued singing with the gentle love of the kindest heart, "then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so, twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." She finished with a stroke to the girl's chubby cheek and a kiss to her forehead.

"I didn't know there was any more to that song than the first verse," Nicole said quietly and with undeniable adoration.

Waverly's head shot up, startled, but once their eyes met a grin overtook her every feature. Nicole was sure her insides were nothing but mush by that time. She reciprocated the smile without effort, the same one the history buff had told her was her favourite on several occasions.

"It was beautiful," she complimented in earnest breathlessness.

"It was Willa's favourite," Waverly confessed, bashfully looking back to the baby in her arms. Macy was peacefully sleeping from what Nicole could see, she couldn't really blame the girl, that lullaby was magical even to her ears.

"You'll have to teach it to me."

Waverly glanced back up, eyes dancing with delight, "okay."

And as she watched Waverly place Macy into her playpen-made-bed with such care and gentleness, whispering wishes of sweet dreams to both, Nicole could see it. She could see how her brother did it every day.

 

**_A/N: So I don’t know about you but I hadn’t had a clue there was more to the song, and was delightfully surprised to find there was. Also never saw myself searching the interwebs for lullabies for children I don’t have. Hope you liked it!!_ **


End file.
